ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Imperial Agent Rescue
Staff Toss mess up It seems that once the staff guys reach 50%-ish HP, they just throw away their weapons. Anyone else notice this? Mortontony2 03:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Mamool damage *How hard do these mobs hit(damage)? Could a warrior tank? Also, is it possible to beat this assault in time by just blink tanking? And just giving it TP by just hitting the mob? Petco 03:50, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :*It depends on luck. It will use a bunch of TP moves either way, you just have to hope that it uses the right TP move - Firespit or a weapon throw. And a WAR could probably tank it, if it gets some mage support. Zaphor 00:15, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Breaking the doors *'Properly Aiming Firespit' I had tried this mission a while back and we had a really hard time trying to get the door to knock down. Just had a successful run and realized a factor to Firespit that isn't mentioned anywhere that I've read. As the Mamool use it, the door behind your character will darken. First, gray, then dark-gray/black-sooted. Both doors need to go black for it to bust open. If you stand in the dead-center the whole time, it appears that only one door will get hit, so once you see it go black, reposition in-front of the other door to let it get damaged. I'd like another opinion/confirmation on this before I add it to the actual strategy. -- 22:43, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :*This strategy is EXTREMELY flawed. We tried this strategy three different times now, and only once did the mob ever hit the gate. Most times our tanks end up eating firespit and stave throw/axe throw to the face and nothing comes out of it. What a waste of tags. Until a reliable strategy is proven, we shouldn't have a bunch of speculation posted on the main page. --Kamatari 22:24, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :*After doing this assault last night i'm going to suggest that dodging the move does not effect whether the door gets hit, as the tank on a run everytime I tried to move out of the way it always hit me, when i didnt see the move begin in time and i was positioned right the door was hit. It appears to be that if you do not stand directly in front of the door, rather that you stand with your back to one of the wings of the door then it will hit the door, it worked 2/2 times when this was tested. I will test this more and post with findings but it appeared to work. --Khimeria 16:42, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :*We just did this assault with a Beastmaster in the party. Axe throw did not hit the pet, it missed the paladin tank and broke the gate as usual.--Wrek 02:30, 10 December 2008 (UTC) AoE *Has anyone tried to do a AOE WS like earth crusher to see if does damage to the door yet? Cantoncomic Weapon throw not 1 shot *Stave Toss and Axe throw are not always 1 shot. There have been times, albeit rare, in which a staff toss and an axe throw did not bust the gate. Also worth mentioning that if this does happen, it does not contribute to damage to the door. 4 firespits will still be needed. -Cleric-yokiko 03:14, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :*I think it just missed. Did it say that the door took some damage in the chatlog? Zaphor 00:15, 16 August 2008 (UTC) A Game of Evasion *So after a few weeks, and two ragequits lol, I think I've figured out this Assault. We concluded that moving out of the way so that Firespit would hit the door doesn't work, or the lighting of the door doesn't matter, the only thing that mattered was evasion. It's a game all about evasion. After about eight runs we noticed that every time Firespit didn't hit the door, it hurt the player it was targeted at. We never saw a message of "The Mamool Ja uses Firespit on . dodges Firespit." So after noting this, here's our 1/1 strategy. We decided to go WHM, BLM, and THF. (rather than BST, NIN, WHM) Unequipped all Subtle Blow gear, made sure there weren't any Subtle Blow JA (So no /NIN), THF/DNC used two level 50 weapons (so that he could feed them TP while keeping hate off mages), the two mages fed the mobs TP with Clubs and Staves, and we dispelled (/RDM and /SCH) any Warm-Up accuracy bonuses. We were able to break two doors (rather than the usual zero or one) in sixteen minutes. Only two Firespits hit the THF and both times they hurt him. Every other time though they hit the door. We found the NPC on the second door. At 99 we were able to tank about four Mamool at once. Note: This is our experience. Further testing will be needed. We had planned to use Perfect Dodge with about four Mamool in order to see how many Firespits hit the door but not a single Mamool used the ability before PD wore.--Chilloa (talk) 01:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Too much randomness *Firespit will 90% not hit the door. Tank (PLD) Was standing in the middle, in the middle of left wing, and right wing. Tried moving around constantly to dodge firespit etc. Threw staff and it didnt hit door (and hit the PLD). If the strategy exists it is not explained clearly on this page nor the article.Imisnew2 00:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :*Just to confirm this point, this Assault mission is very random. We've been doing this mission in a trio (DNC, THF, and RNG; all subbing NIN) for a couple of months now, and while it looks like it is easy, I assure you it is not. We've adjusted our positioning many times as far as where we stand in relation to the door (dead center, off to the sides, and all places in between) and odds are very high that Firespit is not going to hit the door, and when it does, the damage is quite random; sometimes it does 60 damage, sometimes 200. Shadows, or the lack of them, does not seem to effect this at all. Stave Toss and Axe Throw is also not 100%; the odds are definitely better that it will break down the door then Firespit is, but good luck not critting and breaking their weapon before they get a chance to throw it. All in all, the mobs can, and will, be very stingy with their abilities (get used to seeing "Warm Up" over and over), and by the time you actually get the door down odds are that the guy isn't even in that cell. Given the 30 minute time limit, my advice to anyone looking to do this is to form at least 2 groups to tackle multiple doors simultaneously...given the sheer difficulty in getting one door down, let alone all three, it's pretty much the only way I can think of that this mission could be completed regularly, within the time limit, without just being lucky. Our current record is 5/32... - Effedup 17:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Dispel If you constantly dispel Warm-Up and keep the mob blinded, the chance of the skills hitting the door will increase greatly, noticed at least 50% firespits hitting the door with warmup dispelled and blind on. --Hatsuharo 03:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) We just did three attempts on this extremely frustrating mission. I'm pretty sure there isn't anything to having Firespit need to hit one side or the other, just lighting effects changing the colors of the doors. It did seem however that dispelling the Warm-Up buffs and casting blind helped however with Firespit. The move does indeed appear to be a single target move that will either hit the player, or if it misses, hit the door. As for the weapon throwing move, it seemed that lower accuracy might have a negative effect here. We kept dropping their HP to under 50% to encourage TP moves and they seemed to simply drop their weapons rather than throw them with the TP move. However, on the last run we had blinded a whm Mamool Ja and when it threw it's staff, it missed. My suggestion for anyone attempting this assault is to bring Rdm as either a main or sub so that you can use Blind and Dispel. When you pull a weapon wielding mob to a door, spam Bio/Dia until it throws the weapon, hopefully breaking the door. If it does not break the door, then Blind and Dispel them as necessary so they will use Firespit and hopefully it will miss your tank and hit the door. Hopefully, you'll get lucky enough to find the NPC early on, but I wouldn't be surprised if you despise this mission by the time you're done with it.-WhiteFireDaemon (talk) 03:54, June 13, 2014 (UTC)